


"Dance Me to the End of Love"

by GabrielleR



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleR/pseuds/GabrielleR
Summary: Martin est malade, gravement malade, depuis longtemps, jamais il n'en a parlé à Yann, mais quand sa situation devient critique, il n'a plus le choix, et Yann tente de faire face à la situation...





	"Dance Me to the End of Love"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dog_personne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dog_personne/gifts).



> J'ai cette idée qui me traîne dans la tête depuis que j'ai réécouté la chanson "Dance Me to the End of Love" de Leonard Cohen que vous pouvez écouter là : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGorjBVag0I  
> Du coup j'ai ça en tête et je n'arrive pas à continuer "La vie des autres", donc voilà, j'ai écrit ce gros OS Bartheill, j'espère que ça vous plaira =)

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Yann passait son temps à regarder sa montre, il allait être bientôt dix heures et Martin n’était toujours pas là. Yann commençait à s’inquiéter, d’habitude, ils étaient les premiers à arriver, Martin souvent quelques minutes après Yann, mais jamais très loin. Et tous les jours, ils commençaient tous les deux à travailler dans le bureau du plus vieux après avoir discuté longuement. Mais aujourd’hui, le reporter était très en retard, ça ne lui arrivait presque jamais, et les rares fois où ça avait pu arriver, il avait prévenu son patron par sms. Yann regardait encore sa montre, puis son portable, aucun message. Il en avait pourtant envoyé une bonne dizaine depuis qu’il était arrivé dans les bureaux de Bangumi, où était-il ? Yann commençait sérieusement à s’inquiéter, et Hugo n’était pas là ce matin, il était en reportage, donc impossible de lui soutirer des informations, et il ne voulait pas passer pour un fou auprès de ses employés. Laurent était en réunion avec des responsables de la chaîne, donc impossible de lui demander s’il avait des nouvelles de Martin. Que faire ? Rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire, à part attendre, et espérer avoir des nouvelles, que ce soit directement de Martin ou par d’autres. Il prit son portable à nouveau et tenta de l’appeler. Aucune réponse. Il lui laissa un message vocal, lui demandant de le rappeler au plus vite, qu’il s’inquiétait. A quoi bon le cacher ? Son inquiétude était bien trop présente dans sa voix. Il raccrocha, puis attendit à nouveau, tentant, tant bien que mal de se replonger dans son travail. Il y parvenait quelques minutes, puis il relevait la tête, voyait la chaise du reporter toujours vide, un coup d’œil vers l’entrée, toujours pas de Martin à l’horizon, un coup d’œil sur son portable, pas de message, pas d’appel. Yann était au bord de la crise de nerfs, quand enfin, il vit l’écran de son portable s’allumer, c’était un message de Martin :

_Salut Yann, désolé, urgence familiale, je ne peux pas être au bureau aujourd’hui, je suis vraiment désolé, j’ai prévenu Laurent, il m’a donné ma journée. On se verra lundi =) Passe une bonne journée, et ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien ;-)_

Yann poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais n’était pas totalement satisfait par ce message, il avait l’impression que Martin lui cachait quelque chose. Pourquoi seulement un message ? Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir appelé ? Et c’est quoi cette urgence familiale ? Pourquoi Laurent ne lui a pas dit ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il chercha une cigarette dans son paquet, il n’en avait déjà plus, il avait déjà fini un paquet alors qu’il n’était pas encore midi. Décidément l’angoisse ne lui réussissait pas et le faisait encore plus fumer que d’habitude. Il sortit de son bureau pour aller prendre un café, peut-être que croiser des gens lui ferait du bien. Comme il se trompait, il ne leur adressa même pas la parole, à peine un bonjour. Il regarda vers le bureau de Laurent, il n’était toujours pas revenu de sa réunion. Yann ressemblait à un lion en cage, toute la rédac l’avait compris, alors ils se taisaient, n’essayaient même pas de lui parler, vu l’état dans lequel il était, c’était inutile, à moins de vouloir subir sa colère. Yann attrapa son café et retourna dans son bureau, il chercha rageusement un autre paquet de cigarette dans sa veste, il finit par le trouver. Du tabac, il en avait besoin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Laurent faisait son entrée dans le bureau de son associé, visiblement inquiet, Yann ne comprenait pas.

 

_ Je ne sais pas si Martin t’a dit, il ne peut pas venir aujourd’hui, commença Laurent semblant chercher ses mots, il est malade, une vilaine gastro, enfin tu vois bien, je lui ai dit de se reposer, de toute façon il ne devait pas apparaître dans l’émission de ce soir. Tu es sûr que ça va ? On dirait que tu as plus fumé que d’habitude.

 

Yann baragouina une réponse bateau, et Laurent quitta la pièce. Yann n’y comprenait plus rien. Martin lui avait parlé d’une urgence familiale, il ne lui avait pas dit qu’il était malade. Que se passe-t-il ? Yann vit Hugo arrivé dans les locaux avec Pierre et Boris, ils rentraient de leur reportage de la veille, à peine le journaliste était-il assis à son bureau, que Yann sortit et lui demanda de venir le voir. Hugo s’exécuta, lui aussi avait l’ait inquiet, comme Laurent, en plus on aurait dit qu’il n’avait pas dormi, il avait le visage creusé par la fatigue.

 

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Yann ?

_ Tu as des nouvelles de Martin ? Laurent m’a dit qu’il était souffrant.

_ Ah oui… une vilaine grippe, dommage d’attraper ça alors que l’été vient juste d’arriver, enfin, un peu de repos et il sera sur pied lundi ! Faut pas t’inquiéter.

_ Reste-là deux minutes !

 

Yann ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser, il demanda à Laurent de les rejoindre dans son bureau, son associé et ami le suivit. Une fois tous les trois dans le bureau du poivre et sel, Yann ferma la porte et les fusilla du regard, les deux hommes déglutirent péniblement. Yann était hors de lui, et ils le savaient, Laurent connaissait ce regard et il n’avait vraiment pas envie de vivre la suite des évènements.

 

_ Je peux savoir ce que vous me cachez ? cracha Yann.

_ Je…je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tenta de se défendre Hugo.

_ Oh je t’en prie, c’est quoi le problème avec Martin ! s’énerva Yann.

_ Il est malade, je te l’ai dit, lui dit Laurent en tentant de le rassurer.

_ Oui, tu m’as dit qu’il avait une gastro, Hugo m’a dit qu’il avait la grippe et lui m’a dit qu’il avait une urgence familiale. Maintenant vous allez me dire ce qu’il se passe vraiment et vite !

 

Les deux hommes en face de lui se regardèrent, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire. Que peuvent-ils lui dirent ? Ils ont promis à Martin de ne rien dire, Hugo lui a fait cette promesse il y a longtemps. C’est le plus vieux qui prit la parole.

 

_ Désolé Yann, mais on ne peut rien dire, Martin nous a fait promettre de ne rien te dire. Si tu veux savoir, il faut lui demander directement.

 

L’angoisse tétanisa Yann, laissant l’occasion à ses collègues de sortir de son bureau, il s’effondra sur son canapé. Pourquoi leur a-t-il demandé de ne rien lui dire ? A-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Yann ne tenait plus, il devait savoir. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro du reporter. Pas de réponse. Il réessaya. Toujours pas de réponse. Encore un appel, toujours pas de réponse. Il finit par lui envoyer un message :

_Répond-moi Martin ! Je n’arrêterai pas de t’appeler avant que tu répondes !_

Après cela, il continua d’appeler, sans cesse, jusqu’à ce que son envoyé spécial finisse enfin par lui répondre.

 

_ Allô ?

 

Sa voix était faible, Yann l’entendait à peine dans son oreille, il monta le son à fond.

 

_ Martin, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Qu’est-ce que tu as ? S’il te plaît ne me mens pas, j’entends à ta voix que tu n’es pas bien, s’il te plaît dis-moi ce que tu as.

_ C’est rien Yann, lui répond Martin toujours aussi faiblement. Je vais bien…il faut juste que…que je me repose…ça va aller…ne t’en fais pas.

_ Non, tu ne vas pas bien ! Je l’entends ! Qu’est-ce que tu as Martin, je t’en supplie parle-moi !

_ Non Yann ! Arrête de…de t’inquiéter…tout va bien…

_ Martin…

_ Je dois raccrocher…il faut vraiment que…que je dorme. Salut Yann…

_ Martin, attends…

 

Mais Martin avait déjà raccroché. Yann voulait le rappeler, mais il savait très bien que le jeune journaliste ne lui répondrait pas. Il était effondré sur le canapé, il entendait la voix de Martin en boucle dans sa tête, cette voix si faible. Même avec 39° de fièvre, sa voix n’avait jamais paru aussi faible. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Aller le voir ? Il ne lui ouvrirait probablement pas. Yann commençait à imaginer les pires scénarios. Il se sentait si impuissant face à la situation. Alors qu’il était encore perdu dans ses pensées, depuis bien une heure voir deux, vu que tout le monde semblait se diriger vers la cafeteria pour sa pause déjeuner, Hugo vint frapper à la porte de son bureau. Il entra sans attendre de réponse. Il était inquiet ça se voyait, et apparemment mal à l’aise, mais aussi peiné de voir son patron dans un état pareil.

 

_ Yann, je… je sais vraiment pas par où commencer. Je suis vraiment pas à l’aise avec cette situation. Je suis sur le point de briser une promesse que j’ai faite à mon meilleur ami il y a des années de ça…

_ Qu’est-ce qui se passe Hugo ? J’en peux plus de ne pas savoir ! Je l’ai appelé, il a fini par répondre, il est faible, je l’entends, mais il ne veut rien me dire, il me dit que tout va bien. J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

_ Mais non, bien sûr que non. Il ne veut pas te le dire parce qu’il ne veut pas te faire souffrir.

_ Me faire souffrir comment ? Enfin dis-moi !

_ Ecoute Yann, Hugo pris une grande inspiration, il est malade Yann.

_ Tu me l’as déjà dit ça, je…

_ Ecoute-moi jusqu’au bout s’il te plaît ! Il est malade Yann, depuis longtemps, il est très malade. Il a une maladie des reins, ne me demande pas quoi, j’ai jamais retenu le nom. Disons qu’il a une sérieuse insuffisance rénale. Il a fait une grosse rechute hier, et les médecins pensent…enfin…les dialyses ne suffisent plus…il… s’il n’a pas une greffe rapidement…il va mourir.

 

La voix d’Hugo s’était brisée sur ces derniers mots, il s’était laissé aller contre le mur et il avait commencé à pleurer. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

 

_ Ecoute, il t’aime, c’est pour ça qu’il n’a pas voulu te le dire, il ne veut pas que tu souffres, je viens de l’avoir par message, il ne voulait pas que je te le dise, mais j’ai pas pu. Je sais qu’il n’y a rien entre vous, mais je sais que tu l’aimes aussi, tu ne serais pas dans cet état-là sinon. Il a besoin de toi Yann. Même s’il ne l’avouera pas, il a besoin de toi, il a besoin que tu sois là avec lui. S’il te plaît, va le voir. On s’en fou de l’émission, vous deux c’est plus important. Va le voir.

 

Yann ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, il sortit précipitamment, Hugo n’eut même pas le temps de lui dire dans quel hôpital était Martin, il lui envoya par message. Laurent vit Yann partir, il essaya de l’arrêter mais Yann ne l’entendait pas, ne le voyait même pas. Tous ses sens n’étaient concentrés que sur Martin. Il courut dans les rues de Paris, il n’avait pas la patience d’attendre un taxi, et à cette heure le trafic était bien trop dense. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait mis pour arriver jusqu’à l’hôpital, une éternité selon lui. Il monta jusqu’au service où était hospitalisé Martin, sans même demander aux infirmières, il se dirigea vers la chambre. Après avoir frappé pour la forme, il entra. Martin était là, allongé dans ce lit, faible. Il avait l’air si fragile. Il tourna la tête vers Yann, et soudain la terreur semblait se fixer sur ses traits. Yann s’approcha du lit, posa ses affaires avant de venir s’assoir sur le bord, juste à côté de Martin. La terreur n’avait pas quitté son visage.

 

_ Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça, soupira Martin.

_ Tu comptais vraiment ne rien me dire ? Tu pensais vraiment que je ne remuerais pas ciel et terre pour tout savoir. T’as oublié que j’étais journaliste ?

 

La tentative de Yann pour détendre l’atmosphère ne fut qu’un maigre succès, le visage de Martin semblait s’être adoucit mais il avait toujours peur.

 

_ Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit Martin ?

_ Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça… Je ne veux pas que tu me regardes comme ça.

 

Il avait désigné le regard de son patron en disant ça.

 

_ Comment ?

_ Je n’aime pas que tu me regardes comme ça…

_ Et comment je te regarde ?

_ Tu me regardes avec pitié… Regardez le petit jeune mourant, pauvre gamin…

_ Martin arrête s’il te plaît…!

_ C’est ce que je vois dans ton regard…

 

Martin détourna la tête, il ne supportait pas de voir de la pitié dans les yeux de Yann. Il ne pouvait pas voir ça. Il espérait que Yann partirait. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il fit le tour du lit, pour s’assoir de l’autre côté, du côté où Martin s’était tourné.

 

_ Même si tu ne voulais pas que je te vois dans ton état, tu aurais pu m’en parler !

_ Pour quoi faire ? J’aurai été materné par tout le monde…vous m’auriez jamais envoyé aux quatre coins de la planète… j’aurai pas rencontré tous ces gens merveilleux, je serai jamais devenu l’envoyé spécial du petit journal… Ne me dis pas le contraire ! J’aurai été traité comme un malade, et c’est tout, je ne voulais pas…

_ Mais Martin, tu… Comment veux-tu que je me regarde dans la glace alors que je suis responsable de ton état ?

 

Yann avait les larmes aux yeux, sa voix était faible, tentant vainement de retenir des sanglots qui allaient éclater d’un moment à l’autre.

 

_ Responsable ? Responsable ? Tu n’es responsable de rien Yann… au contraire, sois heureux… tu m’as permis de vivre pleinement, grâce à toi j’ai eu une belle vie. Je préfère de loin ça… à une vie passée à toujours faire attention pour ne rien aggraver. Au moins comme ça je peux mourir heureux.

_ Ne dis pas ça Martin ! Tu ne peux pas…tu…

 

Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de Yann, il ne sut pas d’où il tira cette force, mais il se pencha vers son reporter pour enfin joindre leurs lèvres en un baiser chargé d’amour. Il avait la main posée sur la joue de Martin qui lui avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, malgré sa perfusion. Yann s’éloigna juste assez pour pouvoir parler, le front toujours collé à celui de Martin.

 

_ Tu n’as pas le droit de me laisser, sanglota Yann, tu ne peux pas…Tu n’as pas le droit de partir.

_ Yann…ça va aller, le rassura Martin.

_ Martin tu…tu vas…

_ Mourir, oui je sais…mais pour toi ça ira, je te le promets…il le faut. Promets-le-moi.

Yann se releva d’un bond, tournant le dos au reporter, il se tenait debout face à la fenêtre de la chambre, laissant son regard se perdre dans le paysage urbain qu’offrait la capitale, les larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu’il puisse les arrêter. Non ça n’irait pas, s’il perdait Martin, tout s’écroulerait, il ne pouvait pas, c’était impossible. Depuis que Martin était entré dans sa vie, il avait tout bouleversé. Yann avait toujours laissé sa vie personnelle de côté, au profit de son travail, c’était plus simple, les relations ne sont que des distractions pensait-il alors. Il avait quelques amis proches avec qui ils passaient un peu de temps à Paris, pendant les vacances il se rendait soit au Japon soit dans sa ville natale Chambéry, pour revoir sa famille et oublier un peu la capitale. Puis Martin était arrivé, et sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, il avait laissé le jeune homme prendre une place de plus en plus importante dans sa vie, jusqu’à lui voler son cœur. Yann avait oublié ce sentiment, l’amour. Il ne l’avait jamais ressenti aussi fort, si fort qu’il lui faisait peur. Mais il avait décidé de ne rien faire, se contentant de garder Martin près de lui, comme le plus proche des amis, malgré leur flirt permanent qui n’échappait à personne. Il pensait que Martin méritait mieux que lui, il méritait quelqu’un qui aurait du temps à lui consacrer, pas un fou de travail comme lui. Alors il était resté en spectateur, se demandant toujours si Martin avait trouvé cette personne qui saurait l’aimer mieux que lui, sans jamais abordé le sujet avec le principal intéressé. Dans un effort surhumain, Yann se retourna, Martin s’était endormi, il avait l’air si épuisé et en même temps si paisible dans son sommeil. Yann vint s’installer dans le fauteuil juste à côté du lit, et observa Martin dormir. En fin d’après-midi, une infirmière passa dans la chambre.

 

_ Il s’est plaint de quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle doucement pour ne pas réveiller Martin.

_ Non, juste d’être fatigué, répondit Yann.

_ Pauvre enfant, soupira-t-elle.

_ Il n’a vraiment aucune chance de s’en sortir ? demanda Yann au bord des larmes.

_ A moins d’une greffe rapide, non, et on ne sait même pas s’il serait assez fort pour supporter l’opération, répondit-elle.

_ Il n’y a aucun don d’organe de disponible pour l’instant ? insista Yann.

_ Malheureusement non, aucun qui soit compatible avec votre ami. Un seul rein suffirait pourtant, le médecin a envoyé une demande urgente, mais, aucune réponse positive pour l’instant.

_ Il peut tenir combien de temps ?

_ On ne sait pas, quelques heures, quelques jours, pas plus. Je suis vraiment désolée. Vous…vous voulez rester ici cette nuit ? Rester avec lui ?

_ C’est possible ?

_ Oui bien sûr, mais on ne peut pas vous amenez de lit, mais je suppose que ça vous importe peu.

_ En effet.

 

L’infirmière sortit après avoir posé une main réconfortante sur l’épaule de Yann. Il continua sa contemplation de Martin, se remémorant chaque moment passé avec lui, même lorsque ce n’était qu’à travers un écran d’ordinateur ou de téléphone. Il lui caressait tendrement le visage, savourant chaque instant comme si c’était le dernier. Il dut se résigner à le réveiller quand ils passèrent dans les chambres pour apporter les repas. Martin se releva péniblement, et mangea ce qu’on lui avait apporté, agrémentant chaque bouchée d’une petite moue. Le repas n’avait rien d’appétissant, il faut bien l’avouer. C’était l’heure de l’émission, et Yann ne s’en était même pas soucié, ils se débrouilleraient sans lui, Martin avait la priorité sur tout dans sa vie. Quand il eut fini de manger et qu’on passa débarrasser son plateau, Martin se retourna vers Yann.

 

_ Yann, je t’en supplie…arrête de me regarder comme ça…

_ Et comment je suis censé te regarder ?

_ Comme tu le fais d’habitude...

_ Et je te regarde comment d’habitude ?

_ Tu me regardes comme si j’étais la huitième merveille du monde…

 

Martin ferma les yeux brièvement, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres avant de tourner le regard à nouveau vers son patron. L’homme qu’il avait aimé en silence toutes ces années, et avec qui il n’avait jamais rien tenté, pour qu’il ne souffre pas plus le jour où il ne serait plus là.

Il tendit la main pour prendre celle de Yann, il le tira comme il put jusqu’au lit, pour qu’il s’allonge à ses côtés. Martin lui sourit, mais Yann ne le supportait pas. Il allait mourir, comment pouvait-il être aussi calme, presque joyeux ? Yann vint poser sa tête sur son torse, en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. L’oreille collée à son cœur, il écoutait la douce mélodie de ses battements, et les larmes coulèrent à nouveau. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus entendre ce son.

 

_ Yann…ça va aller…

_ Non…non ça n’ira pas…

_ Il le faut Yann…j’ai besoin de partir en sachant que tu iras bien…en sachant que tu continueras à emmerder tout le monde avec l’émission…que tu feras rire encore longtemps…que tu trouveras un nouveau à embêter pendant les duplex…promets-le moi.

_ Je ne peux pas, sanglota Yann, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas Martin. Il n’y a qu’avec toi que je peux être comme ça, personne ne te remplacera jamais. Je ne peux pas te promettre ça, si tu pars, je n’y arriverai plus.

_ Yann…tu y arrivais avant moi, tu y arriveras après moi…

_ Je n’en aurai plus la force Martin…

_ Regarde-moi Yann…je t’en prie, regarde-moi.

 

Yann essuya ses larmes, et releva la tête pour croiser à nouveau le regard noisette de Martin, ce regard si doux qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il le regarda tendrement, Martin sourit, posa sa main sur son visage avant de lui caresser la joue, de laisser ses doigts effleurer chaque parcelle de ce visage qu’il aimait tant. Puis il se rapprocha pour capturer ses lèvres. Il l’embrassa encore et encore. Yann répondait à chacun de ses baisers avec douceur, comme si Martin était fait de porcelaine et que le moindre geste brusque pouvait le briser. Les baisers de Martin se firent plus pressés, et il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Yann, ce dernier se raidit face à ce contact soudain, il s’écarta légèrement.

 

_ Martin… on peut pas faire ça tu…

 

Martin le fit taire avec un baiser, tentant de chasser les appréhensions de l’homme qu’il aimait.

 

_ Yann… qu’on le fasse, ou qu’on ne fasse rien… je vais mourir…laisse-moi partir sans regretter de ne pas avoir fait ça…

 

Un autre baiser, et un autre, et encore un autre, les mains posées de chaque côté de son visage, il ne laissait pas à Yann de possibilités pour se reculer.

 

_ Je t’aime Yann… je t’aime… laisse-moi partir avec ça…

 

Yann capitula, répondant aux baisers du reporter avec passion, passant à son tour les mains sous la chemise d’hôpital qu’il portait, caressant la peau nue à sa portée, tendrement, embrassant les lèvres de Martin encore et encore, imprimant chaque geste, chaque son dans sa mémoire, un dernier souvenir, encore un, rien qu’un seul. C’est Martin qui se montrait le plus entreprenant, retirant une à une les couches de vêtements qui le séparait du corps de son amant, ce corps dont il avait rêvé si souvent, qu’il avait imaginé maintes fois alors qu’il laissait ses pensées vagabonder et se faire de moins en moins sage, ce corps qu’il avait effleuré de nombreuses fois sans jamais osé aller plus loin. Martin le suppliait de le toucher, de caresser son corps encore plus, de l’embrasser avec plus de force, de venir nicher sa bouche au creux de son cou. Yann lui obéissait, le laissant guider leurs ébats, il finit par consentir à unir leur corps. Il aurait voulu savourer les gémissements qui s’échappaient de la bouche de Martin, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que ce n’était pas ainsi qu’il aurait voulu entendre ces sons si agréables à ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que c’était la dernière fois qu’il les entendait, la dernière fois qu’il pourrait sentir la chaleur de Martin, bientôt il ne serait plus qu’un corps blanc et froid, avant de n’être que des cendres et de disparaître à jamais. Les larmes venaient couler à nouveau, et il plongea sa tête dans le cou de Martin, pour lui épargner ce spectacle. Le journaliste avait passé ses mains dans son dos et le caresser tendrement tout en le serrant fort contre lui. Il sentit les larmes de son amant dans son cou, alors il remonta ses mains pour prendre le visage de Yann entre elle, et ainsi le tourner pour qu’ils se regardent.

 

_ Ne pleure pas, gémit Martin, je t’aime…je ne veux pas te voir pleurer…

_ Je t’aime Martin, pleura Yann incapable de stopper ses sanglots, je t’aime aussi.

 

Il embrassa Martin à nouveau, leurs baisers avaient le goût de sel, et il en fut ainsi jusqu’à ce que la jouissance ne les terrasse tous les deux, Martin demandant au présentateur de le regarder dans les yeux alors que le plaisir le laissait tremblant entre les bras de son amant. Il resta allongé sur lui, reprenant lentement son souffle, Martin lui caressait les cheveux et y déposait quelques baisers. Finalement, Yann se détacha pour reposer sur son flanc aux côtés du reporter qui se colla à lui, la tête sur son épaule. Yann se mis sur le dos pour que Martin s’installe plus confortablement contre lui, ce qu’il fit, et Yann vint l’entourer de ses bras, comme pour le retenir.

 

_ Merci, lui souffla Martin, merci…

_ Je t’aime Martin, tu dois le savoir, c’est pour ça que je ne peux pas te promettre que tout ira bien, quand… je ne peux pas te le promettre, je te promets d’essayer, mais je ne peux pas te promettre plus.

_ Je sais…

_ Dors, tu en as besoin.

_ Tu restes avec moi ?

_ Oui, je ne pars pas de cette chambre, les infirmières m’ont dit que je pouvais rester.

 

Martin sourit contre sa peau et ferma lentement les yeux. Yann ne parvint pas à dormir de la nuit, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à regarder l’homme qu’il aime mourir. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Le sommeil de Martin était paisible et Yann ne pouvait croire qu’on ôtait la vie à un être si innocent, si parfait. Il pleurait en observant son amant dormir contre lui. Alors que le soleil commençait à monter dans le ciel, Yann ne tenait plus. Il se détacha doucement, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Martin, le plus discrètement possible il se rhabilla, prit ses affaires, et sortit de la chambre.

 

Martin se réveillait doucement, sentant une main dans la sienne, il commença à entremêler leurs doigts, mais il fut rejeté gentiment.

 

_ Yann ? demanda Martin d’une voix endormie.

_ Non, désolé, ce n’est qu’Hugo, soupira son ami.

_ Hugo ?!

 

Martin se réveilla brusquement, avant de se redresser surpris, il chercha Yann du regard dans la chambre, mais il n’était pas là, ses affaire non plus. Martin sentit son cœur se serrer et les larmes commencer à couler le long de ses joues. Hugo vint l’étreindre pour le consoler, Martin se laissa aller contre la poitrine de son meilleur ami, avant de se détacher et d’essuyer ses larmes.

 

_ Comment tu te sens aujourd’hui ? demanda Hugo.

_ Toujours aussi faible…tu sais où est Yann ?

_ Non…je ne l’ai pas revu depuis hier et…je suis désolé, mais je devais lui dire, il avait le droit de savoir, et vous aviez le droit à un moment tous les deux avant que… enfin…

_ Tu veilleras sur lui Hugo ?

_ Hein ?

_ Quand je ne serai plus là, tu…tu t’occuperas de Yann, tu feras attention à lui, tu…empêche le de faire une bêtise s’il te plaît, il ne mérite pas ça.

_ Je te le promets.

 

Hugo resta avec Martin toute la journée, il ne voulait pas laisser son meilleur ami. Et lui aussi avait besoin de profiter de ces derniers instants avec lui. En fin d’après-midi, deux infirmières arrivèrent dans la chambre alors que leur tour n’avait lieu qu’une heure plus tard.

 

_ Monsieur Weill, il va falloir aller vous laver vite, on a un donneur compatible !

 

Hugo fut soulagé d’un coup, il lança un regard à son meilleur ami qui souriait, il allait peut-être pouvoir vivre, si l’opération se passait bien. Les infirmières l’aidèrent à se laver et il fut vite transféré au bloc, avant ça, il donna une lettre à Hugo, une lettre pour Yann, juste au cas où. Hugo regarda son meilleur ami s’éloigner sur son brancard, la boule au ventre, espérant que tout se passerait bien, et que son corps ne rejetterait pas la greffe. S’il avait pu, il lui aurait donné un de ses reins, mais malheureusement, ils n’étaient pas du même groupe sanguin. Il resta à patienter des heures, demandant à chaque infirmière qui passait si elles avaient des nouvelles, mais ce genre d’opération dure longtemps, surtout quand le donneur est vivant, et c’était le cas, mais c’est tout ce qu’Hugo appris sur la personne qui donnait un rein à son meilleur ami, les dons d’organes étant anonymes, même Martin n’en saurait jamais rien. Au bout d’une attente qui lui parut interminable, Martin remonta enfin du bloc, il était encore bien assommé par l’anesthésie, mais il allait bien, l’opération s’était bien passée, maintenant il fallait attendre pour voir si son corps acceptait la greffe.

Et ce fut le cas, Martin était tiré d’affaire, il devrait faire des contrôles réguliers bien sûr, faire attention à sa santé, mais il vivrait, sûrement beaucoup mieux que s’il avait continué avec les dialyses. On l’envoya en maison de repos pendant quelques mois, ses parents lui rendirent visite souvent, le sermonnant régulièrement pour leur avoir caché l’aggravement de la situation mais finissant bien souvent par le prendre dans leur bras, trop heureux que leur fils s’en sorte enfin. Pendant toutes ces longues semaines, Martin essaya en vain de contacter Yann, mais jamais il ne répondit, ni à ses appels, ni à ses messages. Il se demandait s’il n’était pas allé trop vite avec lui, si Yann avait accepté leur proximité juste parce qu’il le savait mourant. Il n’avait qu’une hâte, retourner travailler, la nouvelle saison allait bientôt commencer et il pourrait enfin reprendre le travail. Il n’aimait vraiment pas passer ses journées à ne rien faire, surtout en été, et Hugo ne l’aidait pas. Il passait son temps à lui envoyer des photos de Biarritz avec leurs amis, juste pour le narguer. Il était si heureux d’avoir encore l’occasion de le faire, alors il ne s’en privait pas, et Martin le laissait faire, riant aux éclats dès qu’il recevait une nouvelle photo, même s’il aurait préféré être là-bas à surfer lui aussi.

Quand il retourna enfin au bureau, il ne pensait pas que ça lui aurait tant manqué. Il était si heureux de pouvoir être encore là, qu’il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Tous vinrent le prendre dans leur bras, la plupart ignorait qu’il avait frôlé la mort, seuls les plus proches de lui étaient au courant, pour les autres, c’étaient des retrouvailles habituels, ils savaient juste que Martin avait été malade avant de finir la saison. Instinctivement, Martin se dirigea vers le bureau de Yann. Son patron était comme à son habitude, déjà au travail, assis derrière son bureau, ses lunettes sur le nez, ses cheveux en bataille, portant un simple t-shirt gris, un jean et des baskets, tapotant nerveusement son stylo sur la pile de dossiers qu’il avait devant lui, il n’avait pas vu Martin qui se tenait dos à la porte ouverte.

 

_ Je pensais ne plus jamais avoir l’occasion de voir ça, lança Martin tout souriant.

_ Martin !

 

Yann se leva brusquement, eut un léger vertige qui inquiéta Martin, avant de se ressaisir et de prendre son reporter dans ses bras. L’étreinte dura plus longtemps qu’elle n’aurait dû entre deux amis, car c’est ce qu’ils devaient être si Yann ne l’avait pas rappelé de tout l’été, non ? Ils se séparèrent, à regret, mais juste assez pour pouvoir se regarder, Yann ne put s’empêcher d’effleurer son visage du bout de ses doigts.

 

_ Je préfère ce regard-là, le taquina Martin.

 

Yann sourit à la remarque du jeune homme et ne put résister plus longtemps, il plaça une main sous le menton de son reporter et déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres que Martin se hâta d’approfondir en un baiser plus passionné avant de se réfugier à nouveau dans les bras de son patron, la tête délicatement posée sur son épaule, savourant son parfum. Il savait que c’est ici qu’était sa place, dans les bras de Yann.

 

_ Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas rappelé Yann ? demanda Martin, sans amertume.

_ Je voulais te laisser le temps, répondit Yann en les guidant tous les deux vers le canapé, je ne voulais pas t’accaparer, et tes parents avaient besoin de te voir aussi, je n’avais pas à m’imposer.

_ Tu ne te serais pas imposer, lui murmura Martin en se calant contre sa poitrine.

_ Peut-être, mais je voulais être sûr que…que toutes les choses que tu m’as dites…ce n’était pas seulement parce que tu étais sur le point de…de mourir…

_ Jamais, trancha Martin avec force, je te les ai dites parce que je n’avais plus le temps d’attendre, je n’ai pas voulu te les dire plus tôt, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu souffres le jour où je n’aurais plus été là, alors quand tu es arrivé dans la chambre, je n’avais plus le choix, j’ai vu que tu souffrirais affreusement de toute façon, et j’avais besoin de toi. J’ai sûrement été égoïste mais…

_ Non tu n’as pas été égoïste, le coupa Yann. Si j’avais eu le courage, je t’aurais dit tout ça bien plus tôt et on aurait pu affronter tout ça ensemble, pardonne-moi.

_ Je n’ai rien à te pardonner Yann…Bon, c’est pas le tout, mais il faut bosser un peu !

 

Les deux hommes rirent, s’embrassèrent une dernière fois avant d’aller chacun de leur côté se remettre au travail. Enfin, chacun de leur côté, façon de parler, Martin ne tint que quelques minutes avant de venir s’installer dans le bureau de Yann, ce qu’il fit souvent, jusqu’à la première émission de la nouvelle saison. Tous étaient ravis, l’émission se déroula parfaitement bien, le public était au rendez-vous, et les audiences ils l’espéraient, seraient au moins aussi bonnes que l’année précédente. Yann discutait un peu avec les invités après l’émission, Martin en profita pour aller fumer en compagnie d’Hugo, Laurent les rejoignit un peu après.

 

_ Alors Martin, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Laurent.

_ Vivant, ria-t-il.

_ C’est déjà ça ! Tout va bien avec Yann ? Excuse-moi si je suis indiscret.

_ T’en fais pas, c’est pas comme si personne n’était au courant, lui répondit Martin, tout va bien, on est très heureux je te remercie.

_ Et par rapport à cet été ? demanda Hugo. Vous vous êtes expliqués ?

_ Oui, il m’a tout dit, ne t’en fais, le rassura Martin.

_ Tant mieux, je me sentais pas prêt à garder ça pour moi plus longtemps, souffla Laurent soulagé, difficile de te prouver son amour plus que ça n’est-ce-pas, tu es chanceux Martin !

_ Euh…qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

 

Martin ne comprenait pas du tout, il fronça les sourcils, complètement perdu, Hugo était dans le même état, il ne comprenait vraiment pas où Laurent voulait en venir. Le visage du producteur se décomposa.

 

_ Oh, tu…il t’a dit quoi exactement ? demanda Laurent visiblement très gêné.

_ Qu’il m’avait laissé le temps, qu’il voulait être sûr que je l’aimais vraiment, que je n’avais pas juste dit ça parce que j’étais sur mon lit de mort. Attends Laurent, il était censé me dire quoi ?

_ Rien, rien, ça…

_ Je ne te crois pas, Laurent, qu’est-ce que je ne sais pas ?

_ Martin…

_ S’il te plaît, dis-moi, de toute façon tu en as déjà trop dit, et je le saurais tôt ou tard.

_ Eh bien…enfin, comment te dire sans vraiment le dire… Tu n’as pas trouvé étrange d’obtenir une greffe aussi rapidement ?

_ Qu’est-ce que tu……….Oh !

 

Laurent vit au regard de Martin qu’il avait compris. Le brun s’empressa d’écraser sa cigarette à peine entamée et courut vers la loge de Yann, laissant un Hugo derrière lui, toujours aussi perdu, lui n’avait pas compris. Martin entra sans frapper dans la loge de Yann, ce dernier avait retirer sa cravate et sa veste, il était en train de déboutonner sa chemise quand Martin était entré, le reporter le fusillait du regard.

 

_ Martin ? Ça va ?

 

Martin s’approcha de lui, Yann était perdu, il ne comprenait pas toute la colère qu’il voyait dans les yeux de son compagnon. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Martin le gifla, Yann comprenait encore moins la réaction de Martin.

 

_ Pourquoi t’as fait ça ? hurla Martin.

_ Martin, de quoi tu parles ?

 

Martin agrippa la chemise de Yann pour finir de la déboutonner malgré les protestations du plus vieux, il la lui retira, dans un geste qui n’avait rien de passionnel, pour ainsi dévoiler la cicatrice dans le bas de son ventre.

 

_ Je parle de ça ! hurla encore Martin en désignant la cicatrice. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Pourquoi ?! Tu aurais pu y rester ! Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ?!

 

Yann s’avança pour prendre Martin dans ses bras, il se débattait, donnant quelques coups dans la poitrine de Yann avant de céder et de se retrouver tout contre son cœur, sanglotant.

 

_ Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir, pas alors que je pouvais te sauver, lui murmura Yann à l’oreille en lui caressant les cheveux, je t’aime Martin, depuis longtemps, tu le sais. Je n’allais pas rester à te regarder mourir.

_ Mais…mais…si ça s’était mal passé ? Si tu n’avais pas survécu à l’opération ? Ça arrive ! Comment j’aurais pu vivre avec ça ?

_ Plutôt moi que toi…

_ Ça c’est de l’égoïsme Yann !

_ Peut-être, mais si la situation avait été inversé, ose me dire que tu n’aurais pas fait la même chose !

_ Je…

 

Martin releva la tête, se noyant dans les yeux gris de son compagnon, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, bien évidemment qu’il aurait fait la même chose, la question ne se pose même pas. Il embrassa Yann, mordillant sa lèvre inférieur, faisant ainsi gémir le présentateur qui le lui rendit. Les baisers se firent plus passionnés et leurs corps nus ne tardèrent pas à se rencontrer à nouveau, mais cette fois sans larmes de douleur inondant le cou de Martin, non, seulement des larmes de joies coulant sur les joues du reporter alors qu’il se rendait compte que Yann lui avait donné la plus belle preuve d’amour qui soit au monde. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, il avait risqué sa vie, sa santé, pour sauver la sienne. Il avait littéralement donné de lui pour que Martin puisse vivre.

Une fois qu’ils eurent retrouvé une respiration normale, Martin, blotti contre Yann sur le canapé de sa loge, caressait la cicatrice de son amant du bout des doigts.

 

_ Je vais bien Martin, lui murmura Yann.

_ C’est pour ça que tu ne m’as pas répondu cet été, souffla Martin.

_ Oui, avoua Yann, je ne voulais pas risquer que tu entendes ma faiblesse, ma fatigue dans ma voix, ou que tu me poses trop de questions.

_ Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit ?

_ Je ne veux pas que tu restes avec moi juste parce que tu te sens redevable.

_ Yann…même si je n’avais pas été malade, je serai ici avec toi, parce que je t’aime.

_ Moi aussi, je t’aime.

 

Les deux hommes s’embrassèrent à nouveau, puis se rhabillèrent avant de prendre la route de l’appartement de Yann. Ils passèrent la soirée entre étreinte et confessions romantiques, blottis l’un contre l’autre sur le canapé. Savourant simplement le fait d’être ensemble, de pouvoir serrer l’homme qu’ils aimaient dans leurs bras.

Ils savent à quel point la vie est courte et précieuse, mais ils savent aussi qu’ils seront ensemble jusqu’au bout, quoiqu’il arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu =)  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, sur ce, je retourne écrire la suite de "La vie des autres"  
> A bientôt ;-)


End file.
